Comatose: The Alternative Ending
by thissuperficialhypocrisy
Summary: “'Till death do us Part' is playing its cards right.” ;; She fought in that last battle - but what happens if this never ending slumber suddenly became a reality? Alt. Ending to my one-shot "Comatose"


Comatose: The Alternative Ending

== x ==

'_Till death do us part' is playing its cards right._

== x ==

Not a word from him, mom. Not even a whisper for the past 6 months since he was here last. Dad visits often and talks to me – tells me to hang on there for just a little bit longer. I don't even think this simple task is possible.

I think he wants to see me turn 22; he has faith in me to beat whatever state I'm in. That I'm glad for.

The door is sliding open, and I can hear the sigh which I haven't heard in so long. I inwardly smile, happy that he is still vouching for me. I know he will give up soon – as much as he loves me, I would tell him if I could to move on and forget about me. I'm being a bother again, aren't I mom? Like I've always been throughout my whole life.

The two greet each other and sit side by side, Roxas taking a hold of my hand and breathing heavily on it. Almost as if I haven't grown up, butterflies are taking over my stomach. I had such a life ahead of me, mom...

They strike up friendly conversation about my 21st – I don't understand why the topic was brought up. I remembered that Roxas didn't take me out – I had to rush home to meet him in time so the surprise he had been hiding for so long could finally be shown.

I can hear my dad ask what he was going to do, what was so special. Mom, they don't know I can hear everything they say. I can hear him sigh though, saying seven words that shatter my world more than I thought possible.

"I was going to propose to her" he said. Can you believe it mom? If I didn't get in this stupid situation, I could be married with our first unborn child. _Your_ first unborn grandson. That would have made both you and father so proud. Why did I have to ruin it and crash the car on the way? I feel so stupid, so reckless. I suppose I've always been this way.

If anyone asked me if I could go back in time and change anything, this would have been the thing to change. I've made a complete mess of things again...

I can hear a doctor come in, probably to bring more bad news. He tells the pair that it's been a year since I've been submitted (Probably why they brought up last years accident) and they need to make a choice – begin to pay money for my treatment here or turn the life support off.

I can hear them gasp, knowing that either way I was going to die. I'm so scared, mom. If It was up to me I would turn it off, I wasn't worth anything to the world in this vegetated state. The only person who understands me, although no one can hear what I've been trying to say, is you.

I thought I would be able to stay strong, but it looks like the battle is finally lost.

I'm trying to calm myself down, but it's so hard. I'm crying so hard inside – the last time I saw his beautiful face was a year ago. Everything hurts, and I just want to let go. If I can't see him, then I will die and come with you.

He's asking for a few minutes before they turn the machine off. As the two leave in a silent discussion, Roxas is gripping my hand and crying like there's no tomorrow. I don't know what to do mom, I feel so helpless yet again.

He's finally sitting up, breathing deeply and trying to contain his tears. He's leaning towards me, repeating the words "I love you so much" and "why do bad things happen to good people"

I felt like laughing, mom, even if this was the last time I would hear the one I truly love. Who said I was a good person in the first place? Well whoever did, they were lying.

I felt him press his warm red lips to my chapped blue ones, mumbling "I don't ever want to let you go".

Mom, you know that I love you, but I don't want to die anymore. I know that nothing can be done, but I have so much to do.

The door is opening, and I hear discussion about why I have to be 'shut down'. Apparently my organs are beginning to weaken – within the next few weeks they would shut down one by one, and also a year was their newest policy that had to be enforced, no matter how tragic the story was.

I felt Roxas grab my hand and hold it, more salty tears falling rapidly onto my withering skin. I began to try and move my hand to say that I'm still here, but they didn't even realise.

I don't know what to do.

I was entering my final moments of life, and I was attempting to move around as much as possible. I knew nothing would work, but I just had to try and get something.

I heard my dad move towards the switch that would begin to kill me slowly, and I'm bracing myself for the choking and spluttering about to happen. He's squeezing my hand, and in a last attempt I squeeze back. Tears are beginning to over flow mentally, cascading torturously down my face.

There was a light click, and everything went quiet for a moment. I inwardly sighed, realising that nothing was going to happen to me. I was just imagining things!

Suddenly it felt like someone had thrusted a pillow over my head, cutting off the oxygen in my body. I began to scream for help, although I made no sound. The beeping from the heart monitor was going crazy, and I could hear my angel weep sadly as his head rested on the crook of my neck.

My heart is racing at an incredible rate, trying to make sure that there is enough blood to keep me alive, but I can feel everything shutting down at an excruciating rate. The pain is shooting through me like a thousand volts, frying me alive.

The hunger that was there before stopped, a pain slicing through my stomach. The thirst that had once taken control was slowly dying with the rest of me, my last breaths of air scratching uncomfortably against my coarse throat. I might aswell have swallowed sand.

I listened to all my organs shut down in an attempt to disguise the sobbing that was echoing around the room. The touch of his hand is like fire to ice – it burns like the brightest star in a winter sky, which gives me some comfort at the face that he's still by my side as I lay dying.

All the organs were nearly sleeping, the pain now at my heart and head as breathing became shallow gulps of... well, nothing. All my artificially enhanced senses were going now, I couldn't hear anything except myself, the smell of his cologne fading into the deepest pit of hell (my favourite smell, mom, and I would never smell it again). I used to be able to taste the sterilised air that was infatuated into this small room, but it has disappeared too. My body suddenly went numb, like I was wallowing in an icy cold lake at midnight. It was almost soothing, like I needed this all along. Medicine was never needed to take the pain away.

My heart began to falter, and I somehow knew he could hear it too. It was almost as if he was thumping on my chest to bring me back to life.

Even I knew it was too late.

My heart is reduced to roughly 3 beats in a minute, and my head feels like someone is drilling into the core of the pain. I'm screaming for someone to let me out, almost as if I want to die. Mom, Why can't you make this stop? I need to breathe air again. I miss it.

...Why has all pain suddenly stopped? I can feel life slipping away from me, like water down a river, and as I try to hold onto it the liquid it slides through hands and continues sweeping away. The faster I hold it, the faster I lose everything.

I felt my body lift upwards in a swift motion, before falling backwards onto a bed of air...

And then I was gone.

When I was younger, you always told me that when you die, there's a light waiting for you. Why isn't it here? Am I supposed to wait here for a while? If I never get to meet you again, I just want you to know that I love you, and nothing will change that.

There was also the time you told me something I remembered even past the day you died; "When you die, your life flashes before your eyes – so make sure it's worth watching."

I guess this means I'm gone – the only thing I see is Roxas, and Damn, that really was a life worth living.

== x ==

_I held on, but all I needed was your voice to let go._

_And now life really is a beautiful thing._

* * *

**WAHHH. IT WAS SO SAD WRITING THIS, especially with Xion's theme playing in the background. Anyway, I didn't upload anything in January! I feel so bad D:**

**I hope you all enjoyed this. I probably got all of the dying things wrong, but how is anyone supposed to tell me what it feels like? xD**

**OH, I have about 6 summaries for stories and one-shots written out, so when I finish typing those, you shall be able to read. They're amazing, even if I say so myself :3**

**Sorry this sucked so much :c**

**Kitty  
xzx**


End file.
